


Don't Read My Name Tag

by IzzyTheMidnightOpal18



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, Diners, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyTheMidnightOpal18/pseuds/IzzyTheMidnightOpal18
Summary: Don't read my nametagI'm wearing someone else's anywaysYou don't need to know my name
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 6





	Don't Read My Name Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Ive been listening to Prologue by Chase Petra for too long and i thought why not write a fic about it.

The bell of the small diner rung as the door opened, catching the attention of the waiter who was reading a thick text book. An overhead light flickered as a man walked through the door out of the darkness of the night and into the synthetic light. The man smiled at the waiter as he walked to a booth, with faded cushions and scratch marks littering the leather backrest, in the far corner. On the greasy table was a metal tray holding an empty ketchup container and a few flyers for a local fair. The man pulled out a slightly sticky menu from its metal stand. The waiter patiently sat, trying not to stare at the man who just entered, though his attempts proved fruitless as the man looked up from his menu and smiled again. The brown-haired waiter stood up of his perch and walked to the lone customer.

“How can I help you sir?” He asked, the exhaustion dripping into the syllables.

“A black coffee is fine,” The blonde-haired man replied, his eyes flicking to the yellow nametag pinned to the boy’s uniform, “and maybe your number, Alex.” A cocky smirk making its way onto his lips.

The waiter sighed deeply, “That’s not my name. A black coffee is that all.”

A confused look flashed on the mans face before it smoothed out into a perfectly crafted smile. “Yes, that’s all, but maybe…”

Before he could finish, the brunette walked back to the counter ignoring the man as he tried to finish his sentence. The waiter pulled out a chipped white mug and grabbed a half empty jug of coffee off a hotplate. He looked back at the man who had walked in on this fateful night to find him staring directly back at him. Slowly, he poured the lukewarm coffee into the mug, never once braking eye contact with the other man. Once the cup was three quarters full, he placed the jug back down and walked back to the man and handed him his coffee. 

Before he could walk away again, the blonde man spoke up, “If your name is not Alex, why are you wearing his nametag?”

“Don’t read my nametag. I’m wearing someone else’s anyways. You don’t need to know my name,” The waiter spoke quickly, leaving no room for the other man to speak. Turning on his heel he went back to the counter and reopened the textbook, flicking the page before continuing to read. The blonde man’s eyes stayed fixed on the waiter as he sipped his rapidly cooling drink.

Once he finished his drink he walked up to the counter, “What is your name then?”

The waiter glanced up, “Are you finished, sir?”

The blonde man blanched before stuttering, “Yes, I am. But I would still like to know your name.”

The waiter ignored him again, “Your total is $2.50, thank you.”

The man frowned; this clearly wasn’t going the way he wanted. “Here,” He said passing a five-dollar bill. “My names Dream by the way.”

The waited looked up at the change of tactic. “Thank you Dream, I hope you have a nice night,” He spoke, handing the man his change.

“You’re not going to tell me your name,” The frown deepened on his face.

The waited smiled softly, “Goodnight Dream.” The words he spoke were final. 

“Goodnight.” Dream said turning slowly and walking out of the diner. 

Before he got in his car he stopped and looked back at the boy who had returned to reading his book. He smiled to himself, getting in the car and pulling out of the dark parking lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is good, this is my first fic in a while so comment if you want to an update and i probably will  
> Twitter: Untitled_Doc53 come say hi


End file.
